Historia de un amor
by chofisima
Summary: Naruto quiere algo serio con Hinata, pero no sabe como pedírselo. Lo logrará, ella corresponderá a sus sentimientos? One-shot NaruXhina


Era una mañana espléndida en Konoha, todo relucía menos, cierto rubio hiperactivo; que caminaba pensativo por las calles de la aldea

Era una mañana espléndida en Konoha, todo relucía menos, cierto rubio hiperactivo; que caminaba pensativo por las calles de la aldea.

-No sé como decírselo, tal vez… y sino siente lo mismo-se decía a si mismo.- Mejor le pido ayuda a alguien.

El joven portador del Kyubi, sumido en sus pensamientos, se encaminó a la casa de su mejor amiga.

-Tal vez ella sepa como ayudarme. Sí, lo mejor es preguntarle a Sakua-chan, además ella es muy amiga de Hinata; de seguro se le ocurrirá algo.

Con estos pensamientos rondando su cabeza, Naruto, llegó a la casa de su querida amiga casi hermana, Sakura Haruno. Ésta, que estaba descansando, al escuchar que alguien golpeaba sin descanso la puerta – con desgano – se encaminó a abrirla.

-Ya voy, ya voy.-dijo.

-Sakura-chan ábreme; es importante- gritaba desde afuera su amigo.

-Más te vale, Naruto-dijo algo molesta y abriéndole la puerta al chico.

-Te juro que si es importante Sakura-chan.

-Está bien, Naruto; ¿qué es lo que necesitas?-dijo una ya resignada Sakura.

-Bueno lo que sucede es que…-empezó a decir Naruto, ya acomodado un la sala de la casa de la chica.

-Ya, dime que es lo que pasa Naruto-dijo ésta muy impaciente.

-Es que, tenías razón estoy muy enamorado de Hinata…-es interrumpido por su amiga.

-Si yo lo sabía; era obvio-decía la pelirrosa dando saltitos.

-Como decía.

-Ahh sí lo siento, continua.

-Es que, no sé como pedirle que sea mi novia, o como pedirle una cita. Cualquiera de las dos opciones me dejaría conforme.

-Bueno, por alguna razón creo que no te costará mucho, y que ella aceptará.- dijo la chica.

Claro que, todos sabemos, que Sakura lo decía porque ya sabía que Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto, desde ya hacía varios años; pero el chico-por ser tan distraído- jamás lo había notado.

-No creo que a Hinata le importe donde o como se lo pidas, pero lo que si sé es que de todos modos debes pedírselo de una manera muy especial.-empezó a decir la pelirrosa.

-¿Y eso como lo hago?-preguntó confundido el Uzumaki.

-Bueno podrías hacerlo mañana- comentó la chica.

-¿Y por que mañana?

-Por que hay luna llena.-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Y eso que?

-¿Qué debo decirte todo?-preguntó molesta la kunoichi.

-Pues por eso estoy aquí.

-Ahh sí claro-comentó divertida.-Bueno esto es lo que haremos.

La joven estuve explicando y dando consejos al chico durante casi 2 horas, hasta que éste por fin comprendió todo y se fue.

-Recuerda contarme todo con lujo de detalles-dijo desde el marco de la puerta.

-De acuerdo.

El joven se fue a su casa, ya más tranquilo y con el plan en mente. No pasó mucho tiempo desde que se acostó y se quedó dormido, pues ya estaba muy cansado para esas horas. La noche era iluminada por una bonita luna que, al parecer de Naruto, de un momento a otro había sido reemplazada por un sol brillante; el cual hizo que el joven shinobi tuviera que levantarse.

-Ummm aún es temprano-dijo en un bostezo.

El rubio se levantó, se vistió, desayunó y fue a buscar a la ojiperla, pero por azares del destino se encontró con menos quería encontrarse ese día.

-Buenos días, Neji-saludó tratando de parecer amable.

-Buenos días-contestó éste secamente.

-Te molestaría avisarle a Hinata que estoy aquí.

-No.

-Gracias.

El primo de la chica fue la fue a buscar y le avisó que Naruto la estaba esperando.

-Ten cuidado con Uzumaki-dijo algo molesto.

-No te preocupes Neji-san, Naruto-kun es inofensivo.

-Eso espero.

La chica bajó las escaleras y se encontró con un par de ojos azules que la miraban fijamente.

-Bue-buenos días Naruto-kun.

-Buenos días Hinata-chan. Venía a invitarte a cenar conmigo esta noche.-dijo algo apenado.

-¿De-de veras Naruto-kun?- pregunto roja como un tomate.

-De veras.-dijo entusiasmado-¿Aceptas mi invitación?

-Cla-claro que sí.-dijo muy convencida.

-Genial.-vendré por ti a la 8 p.m. ¿Bien?

-De acuerdo.

Ambos jóvenes pasaron la tarde entrenando y pensando en como sería esa mágica noche. Ya era la hora de salir, Hinata ya estaba lista, llevaba una blusa celeste y una falda en el mismo tono con pequeñas flores. Apenas unos minutos después de que el joven prodigio del clan Hyuga le diera una serie de recomendaciones a su prima; llegó el rubio.

-Nos vamos, Hinata?

-Sí.-contestó tímidamente.

Los dos ninjas caminaban por Konoha hasta que Naruto condujo a la chica al Ichiraku, le pidió que aguardara unos segundos, y salió con una bolsa en sus manos.

-Na-naruto-kun…

-Sí, Hinata-chan?

-¿Pue-puedo preguntar que es lo que tienes ahí?-dijo señalando tímidamente la bolsa que traía su acompañante.

-Ahh esto pues es ramen.-dijo levantando la bolsa.

-Ya veo.

Llegaron a un bosque donde de podía apreciar la luna llena y había un bonito lago.

-Naruto-kun, este lugar es hermoso.

-Pues me alegra saber que te gusta, porque me costó encontrarlo.-dijo divertido.

-Jamás había estado por aquí.

Mientras la chica se había quedado, embobada, mirando el paisaje Naruto preparó todo como para que cenaran.

-La cena está lista-anunció ansioso.

-Wuau se ve delicioso, Naruto-kun.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron y comieron al finalizar la cena, el portador del kyubi adoptó un semblante serio, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por la ojiperla.

-Naruto-kun ¿te sucede algo?-preguntó con deje de preocupación

-Es que… hay una chica a la cual amo, pero, no sé si ella sienta lo mismo.

-Na-naruto…-alcanzó a articular con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Hinata-chan ¿Por qué lloras?

-Es que…

La chica no pudo seguir hablando ya que sus labios fueron silenciados por los del joven.

-Naruto-kun ¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó con asombro.

-Mi forma de preguntarte si quieres ser mi novia.

-Naruto-kun…-

La chica no podía articular palabra alguna.

-No quieres, no te gusto ¿verdad?-preguntó entristecido.

-No, no es eso. Es que aún no puedo creerlo, Naruto-kun... yo también te amo.


End file.
